The present invention relates to electronic device accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a beverage container while securing an adjacent mobile electronic device in an upright orientation.
Mobile electronic devices have evolved from luxury, to ubiquity, and on to necessity. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones are as necessary as a morning cup of coffee. What if you need both such necessities at the same time on the same table top. Well, first, the display of a smart phone cannot be conveniently viewed in a horizontal position on a flat tabletop surface. Furthermore, smart phones leaned up against table items, such as the beverage container, tend to slide off these temporary supports. Currently, there is no table setting to place your mobile device in a convenient upright orientation for viewing purposes.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for holding a beverage container while securing an adjacent mobile electronic device in an upright orientation.